


Love me for who i am not what i am

by lee963



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee963/pseuds/lee963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Kirika x Shirabe Fanfic. if you love them you would love this, there is some OCs and fake history that was not related into the anime. Kirika has a secret that kept from Shirabe and S.O.N.G. what would she do when she is confronted by her old enemies and would she choose to save her kind? and how long will she finally confess her feelings to Shirabe. yeah i'm bad at simmary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**SYMPHOGEAR FANFICTION**

**YURI – KIRIKA AKATSUKI X SHIRABE TSUKUYOMI**

**SCENE: AFTER SYPHOGEAR GX (YES AFTER SEASON 3)**

**GENRE: ROMAMCE, MYSTERY, HURT. COMFORT & MAYBE OTHER THINGS**

**I DO NOT OWN SYMPOGEAR OR ANY OF THEIR SEASONS AND CHARACTERS, THIS A PURE FANFICTION MADE OUR OF MY OWN IMAGINATION.**

**THERE WILL BE OCs AND MADE UP HISTORY IN THIS FANFIC, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE OR DON'T LIKE KIRIKA X SHIRABE PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER AND CLOSE THIS SITE.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M NOT USED TO WRITING FANFICS, I MAINLY JUST READ THEM. BECAUSE THERE IS SO LITTLE SHIRABE AND KIRIKA FANFIC I'M PRETTY DISAPPOINTED SO I'LL MAKE MY OWN :D**

**I HAVE LOVE THEM EVERY SINCE THEY CAME OUT IN THE 2** **ND** **SEASON AND I WISH THERE WERE MORE SCENE OF THEM TOGETHER.**

**AND YES THIS IS A FANFIC SO PLEASE DO NOT EXPECT WELL WRITTEN GRAMMER OR SENTENCING, CAUSE THIS ISN'T AN ESSAY OR REPORT THAT'S BEING MARKED SO I'M NOT GOING TO CARE VERY MUCH ABOUT GRAMMER. SO IF YOU SEND ME MESSAGES ABOUT WHAT'S WRITTEN WRONG, I AM GOING TO IGNORE THEM. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**FOR WINDOWS PRESS THE BUTTON ON THE TOP RIGHT AND MAC THE TOP LEFT.**

**WILL THERE BE OTHER COUPLE IN THIS FANFIC?  
THE ANSWER IS IDK, MAYBE AND MAYBE NOT DEPENDS HOW THIS STORY GOES AND IF I STAY LONG ENOUGH TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS.**

**ANYWAYS! ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Kirika's POV**

It's been 3 months now after what happen even after the incident where Charol had saved Elfnein-chan. The city had been changed back to the way it was before.

After the government had covered up the attacks and history of what happened with the alchemist thing… Now no one even talks or remembers about it anymore.

Symphogear was no longer needed since there was no more 'noise', we just continued our normal lives like normal citizens now, like normal students.

We were allowed to train at the HQ if we ever felt like it or just felt like visiting, we were always welcome.

Even now, Elfnien-chan is attending the same school as Hibiki-senpai, Chris-senpai, Shirabe and I at school. Though since she was older she attends the same class as Hibiki-senpai and Miku-senpai's second year classroom.

Shirabe and I are first year in school though we made a few new friends in our classes when we first came here. I know I'm easy to be approached and easy to get along with, so making new friends was never a problem. It took a bit longer for shirabe to open up to our new friends but she got a hang of it.

To me our new friends were more like new acquaintances because a part of me doesn't want to risk of them finding out.

* * *

**LOCATION: 7AM SHIRABE AND KIRKA'S BEDROOM (PERSONAL APPARTMENT)**

**Normal POV.**

**_"Kirika! I promise, one day as a leader of our clan I will come back for you, I'll bring us all back together but for now we have to be remain hidden. Never forget the mark on your collarbone, do what ever it takes to cover it, from your friends and family, for they who may betray us. Never use your abilities unless it's ever life threatening to you, if you can use other methods if possible."_ **

**[A/N: SPOKEN IN ENLGISH ^]**

**Screams shouting through the background, blood is cover through the floor. All Kirika's senpais slowly disappear one by one until. Leaving Kirika by herself.**

**People in black cloaks confront Kirika, dragging her away, she fight to free her until she's hit unconscious.**

Kirika opened her eyes wide, sweat dripping down her forehead and feeling a slight pain in her chest

 _What a wired dream. Most of it was very vague but why does it ache in my chest? Heartburn?_ Kirika thought.

It's early in the morning when Kirika woke up to the smell of Shirabe's cooking

RUMBLE ~~~ RUMBLE~~~*

Sigh*

Kirika sighed as hßer stomach made a loud hungry noise.

Kirika flipped my sheets and got out of bed, grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom for a quick morning shower.

After her shower she quickly put her uniform on, though she wasn't sure how to put her tie on, she tired her best anyway, though it look completely opposite what you would call a tie.

Kirika shrugged and headed towards to the kitchen of their apartment where Shirabe was.

As she entered she can see she's already setting the table up for breakfast

Shirabe paused for a moment while holding a plate looking a her and smiled

"Good morning kiri-chan"

"Good morning Shirabe!" she smiled showing her best smile

After Shirabe placed the plate down, the table was finished with being set.

Kirika walked behind Shirabe and hugged her.

Shirabe jumped as Kirika could tell she was surprised. Than relaxed into her hug. It feels so nice from just the hug, as Kirika broke the hug and shirabe turn around stared at Kirika with a light blush on her cheeks. Than her stare went down towards her tie with a glare.

"Kiri –chan you didn't tie your tie properly again"

"Eh hee hee he, I couldn't get straight so I though you could help me with it."

"Geez Kiri-chan you need to start tying your tie properly"

"It's not my fault the tie doesn't go the way I want it to."

Kirika could feel her nervousness creeping up to her as Shirabe was tying her tie, Shirabe's hands lightly touches her neck and fixing her collar.

As shirabe finished fixing Kirika's tie.

"Take a seat kiri-chan I'll serve breakfast"

Taking a seat, Kirika watch shirabe's every moment she made, it's as if the world was made just for her, not even Kirika could stop her eyes wondering.

_She looks so beautiful death, I just want to…_

She thought, she shakes her head and try to focus on something else besides Shirabe.

 _What am I a pervert! I shouldn't be thinking this way, I should be protecting Shirabe._ She thought, as she stared at the clock with a frown.

Shirabe went back to the kitchen to grab the breakfast she made.

"I made your favourite, bacon and eggs" she said standing behind the kitchen bench.

"YESSS!~~" Kirika said out loud with excitement.

Lately Kirika was so tired of the healthy breakfast Shirabe was making me every morning.

She thought that she was going to die. Kirika wasn't sure if Shirabe was torturing her on purpose or not, by saying she wasn't eating healthy enough and especially it's Shirabe's cooking that Kirika would definitely not waste a single piece of food.

"Gotchosama death" Kirika said after finishing my breakfast

Shriabe finished before Kirika and grabbed her plate to wash them.

Kirika asked if Shirabe needed help but told her to pack her things instead so they could get ready to leave for school

Kirika went back to the bedroom and pack all the stuff they needed today for their classes, by the time she finished and came out, Shirabe was already waiting by the door with her bag just finished putting her right shoe on.

Shirabe saw Kirika and went out the door

Kirika ran to put on her shoe as she yelled for her to wait

"Shira-! Shriabe! Wait for me!"

Kirika quickly went out and locked the door. When she finally caught up with Shirabe

"Why didn't you wait for me Shirabe?"

"Cause you were too slow Kiri-chan. You need to get up early and organize yourself or we'll be late"

"EEhhh~~ but that's such a pain~"

"Sigh*"

Shirabe sighed and continued walking straight towards school, Kirika walked next to her.

Knowing Shriabe was a bit frustrated with her, Kirika grabbed Shirabe's hand.

Holding hands with Shirabe always made her happy and continued to walk towards the school's entrance.

* * *

**LOCATION: 8:30AM SCHOOL CLASSROOM 1-B**

Kirika took her seat that was next to the window in the last row of the classroom and Shirabe sat in hers that's next to Kirika's.

Their friends approached them and exchanged a few good mornings and talked about homework before their teacher came in

"Alright kids settle down"

As the teacher patting the roll call folder on the table making a tapping noise.

Their friends went back to their seats.

After bowing to the teacher and being seated. The teacher started teaching English.

Since Kirika already knew fluent English and know how to speak, listen and write, Kirika tend to drift to look outside the window bored.

Though Shirabe doesn't know Kirika knew fluent English, after all Kirika learnt it before she met Shirabe.

 _It's not that I don't intend to tell her I just didn't think there was a need to and I just don't want her to question me._ Kirika thought.

She glanced a Shirabe on her right side Shirabe was giving her attention and taking notes down.

Kirika turned my head back to the left and listening to all this English lessons really does make her feel… neologistic

After all… It's been 5 yrs. since when she was betra….

"-Uki-san!"

"Akatsuki-san!"

"Huh? "

Kirika, just noticed her teacher was calling her

She panicked and stood up from her chair and yelled

"YES!?"

"Were you daydreaming during my class?"

She sweat dropped "Uhh... no"

SIGH* a loud sigh came out of her mouth.

"Please read paragraph 4 page 57, if your are not able to you are to be punished with a 3 full page of essay on this chapter"

"Death!~"

The part the teacher wanted Kirika to read was written all in English, she frowned at what she had to read.

Kirika looked down and saw Shirabe looked at her with a concern expression, worried that Kirika wouldn't be able to read it.

It's not that she won't be able to read it.

It was just… She didn't like what it's written…

"Ahem" she started

"You monster how could you? I trusted you! How could you lie to me! I feel disgusted I feel in love with you. You said you would protect me. Psft! What a laugh, to be protect by a monster like you? I rather be killed by the enemies instead. Go! I never want to see you again! I should have let you died when I had the chance! The half-human fled through the forest with its tears pouring out of its eyes. It ran and ran, until it tripped and poured it's feeling out with the heavy rain falling from the sky. The half-human cry was absorbed by the sound of the heavy rain and the half-human swore this was the last time she would ever feel emotions again."

"Well done Akatsuki-san, I didn't know you read English very well. Seems like you won't have to the essay after all. Now I hope this is a lesson to you not to daydream in my class. Now next…"

Kirika sat back down turned to look at Shirabe who still was very surprise she could speak English fluently.

"Kiri-chan when did you learn to speak like that"

"ehehehe, well… I took some lessons from Maria" Kirika laughed sheep-ishly.

She lied.

She didn't want Shirabe to ponder about her past. Maybe one day she'll tell her.

Shirabe went back paying attention to the class and Kirika just went back starting at the scenery out in the window and thought

_Those words I read out felt like a stab into my heart, I hoping one day it won't be Shirabe saying those same words to me._

* * *

**LOCATION: 12PM LUNCH SCHOOL CLASSROOM 1-B**

"It's finally lunch! " Kirika yelled happily

Their two friends moved their seats and sat on their tables with their lunch.

"You way too excited for lunch Akatsuki-san"

"Nadie, Even I can understand the excitement of lunch~ we can finally stop listening to sensei's boring lecturers"

"I agree with Kurona! Nadie you need to explore more of the excitement of lunch, right Shirabe?"

"Hmm…" nodded Shirabe

Sigh* "What am I going to do with you two"

Nadie and Kurona is their two new friends at this school. They got along when they just transferred, though they were distance at first but now they're all good friends now

"Hey, hey, Kirika-chan"  
"hmm…?" As Kirika ate the lunch Shirabe made her

"When did you learn English so good? I thought you were crap at studying?"

"That's mean Kurona-san. I learnt some from Maria, she's like a big sister to us"

"That's so cool! I wish I had a big sister like that!"

"Hahaha, don't you have any siblings?"

"Yeah a little brother but he's just a pain in the ass"

Nadie punched Kurona on the shoulder

"That's not nice saying thing like that about your brother"

"But he is"

The teacher walks in with stacks on paper

"Oh crap I need to finish my lunch"

Kurona gobbled her lunch down.

As Kirika was just packing the finished lunch away and Shirabe was taking her books our getting ready for class.

Nadie already walked backed to her seat and Kurona ran to her seat before the teacher could tell her off.

And class resumed with another couple of hours of the teacher's boring lecturers.

* * *

**LOCATION: 3:30PM AFTER SCHOOL CLASSROOM 1-B**

Kirika finished packing up the books she needed to take home to do homework.

Then she looked at Shirabe who also was packing her things.

"Ne, Shirabe want to grab something to eat on the way home?"

"Alright Kiri-chan"

"What do you feel like eating Shirabe?"

"Hmmm… I feel like crapes"

"Alright, I know just the place, there's a new crape stand that opened in a park near by" Kirika said happily.

After packing their thing they said goodbye to their friends.

Heading to the crapes stand while holding Shirabe hand and leading her.

_Man I feel hungry just thinking about the food._

* * *

**LOCATON: 4PM PARK**

"I'm going get a chocolate crape. What about you Shirabe?"

"I'll get a the strawberry crape"

When they went to line up luckily the line wasn't too long.

So they didn't have to wait for a very long time until their turn.

After they grabbed their crapes they went to the bench near by to sit.

"Yumm!~ this tastes so good! "

"You should have some too Shirabe"

Putting the crapes near Shirabe so she could take a bite out of Kirika's crape.

"It's good, you should have some of mine too Kiri-chan"

Kirika went and took a bite of her strawberry crape.

"Yumm! Maybe I should get strawberry next time"

"Than I'll get chocolate next time"

She smiled. They both giggled at the idea.

If this was an anime Kirika could just melt right now right here from that smile.

Finishing off their crapes.

Kirika looked at Shirabe as she took the last bite of her crape. She saw cream on the side of Shirabe's mouth, out of instinct.

Kirika took my finger and wiped the cream next to Shirabe's lips off and put in her mouth.

After Shirabe realised what happened

Shirabe blushed deeply and shuttered

"W-what are doing Kiri-chan!"

"Ah well I figured it would be a waste if I just wiped it away"

"You could have just told me"

"Hahaha~ but than it wouldn't be fun and I wouldn't get to see this expression on your-"

Shirabe punch Kirika in the stomach

"Geez Kiri-chan!"

Kirika ache in pain. Maybe she teased her a bit too much.

Shirabe leaned over Kirika, she wrapped herself pressing her chest against Kirika's left arm.

The contact made Kirika heart skip a beat or at least caused me blush.

"I'm sorry Kiri-chan. Did it hurt?"

"Its fine Shirabe, I shouldn't have teased you so much."

"You sure?"

She pressed tighter

"Yes! Yes death!"

Kirika panicked and pull her left arm out and stood up standing in front of her facing her, my arms wave panicky.

"Let's go back to our apartment"

Shirabe pouted. She looked annoyed at Kirika and disappointed that she broke the contact.

Sigh * Kirika sighed inwards.

Kirika had no idea what's going on with herself. Maybe if she gets her mind off Shirabe she might be able to think straight for once.

Shirabe got off and held onto Kirika's hand and started leading them to the way home.

Standing next to her.

"Uh… So…"

"Hmm…?"

"Uh… N-Nothing. Just, I-I meant. I wonder when Maria is coming back? We haven't seen her for a while."

"Kiri-chan, Maria still have another 2 months tour with Tsubasa-san."

"Ah... I guess your right. I forgot hee hee hee."

Walking quietly…

"Ne, Shirabe is there anything you want to do when we get home?"

"Hmmm… not really. I was going to finish all my homework tonight."

"U-Uhmmm… if you want help w-with any of your English. I-I can help you if you want, t-that is"

"Thank you Kiri-chan" she smiled

_W-what am I doing! Quit being so nervous idiot. Your making yourself look like a fool._

"A-ah we're here"

* * *

**LOCATION: 5PM SHIRABE AND KIRIKA'S APARTMENT**

Kirika grabbed the keys out of her bag and unlocked the door. She took off her shoes and collapse on the couch.

"Ah~ it feels so nice"

"Kiri-chan do you want any drinks?"

As Shirabe opened the fridge and took out a lemon tea for herself

"No, I'm good"

Shirabe sat next to Kirika, as she moved to sit up right, making enough room for Shirabe

Shirabe took out her book that she's been reading recently called "Love me, Love me not" Lately Kirika noticed Shirabe been reading lots of romantic novels. Knowing Shirabe doesn't like to be disturbed during her reading,

Kirika got bored and turned on the TV, hoping she could find something funny on.

Couldn't anything, she settle on a TV reality show called "Catch me if you can chase me" she leaned back on the couch and looked on her phone, seeing if she got any messages or calls she missed during school.

Shirabe continued reading though she could feel Shirabe leaned against her making herself feeling comfy.

Checking on the phone, Kirika realised she got a message from Maria.

TO: Kirika  
CC: Shirabe  
"Looks like I'll be on tour for two more months. I hope you two are behaving yourself, and eating right and that you are doing all your homework and not oversleeping your bedtime. If you are ever in trouble don't hesitate to contact me or the others Love you lots, Maria."

Smiled at the text she received and replying thanks and not to worry so much about them.

Kirika payed back attentions to the TV show, though it wasn't as funny as she expected

Back to being bored. She started playing the games she downloaded recently on her phone.

Shirabe shut her book nudge Kirika with her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Kiri-chan"

Kirika flipped her phone closed and turned to face Shirabe, not realising how close she was

She was so close Kirika could easily close the gap between them.

Kirika flinched at the embarrassment from the thought she just had and she could feel the heat racing towards her face

"N-Nani Shirabe?"

Leaning back so she wasn't too close to Shirabe but the further Kirika went backward the close Shirabe got and staring straight at her

sssstttttaaaaarrrrrreee~~~*

hmpf* she turned.

Geh* Shirabe looked annoyed at Kirika. Maybe she shouldn't have leaned back

"Is there something wrong Shirabe?"

"…"

Kirika moved closer. She pulled the edge of her school's shirt

Shirabe turn to look at Kirika

Kirika moved closer bring them an inch apart. Having a light blush on Shirabe's cheeks

"Nothing"

She got up standing facing the TV not noticing the slight blush on Shirabe

"I-I'm going to make dinner"

"I-I'll call you when it's ready"

She walked to the kitchen before Kirika could reply.

"Sigh~~*" Kirika sighed

Recently Kirika had secretly been doing something more than what you consider friends. And she doesn't mean what they usually do in their daily life like shower together, holding hand and sharing food.

Something even more important than that

It only happened recently, it was 2 months ago when Kirika accidently kissed Shirabe in bed, on the lips!

When she supposed to kiss Shirabe on the forehead as a goodnight kiss but luckily she was asleep at that time

Ever since Kirika's been have these, THESE! Dreams of her

Kirika just couldn't help herself from her desires

Every night she would wait for her to fall asleep and kiss her on the lips, it felt so good but at the same time it felt so wrong.

She j-just couldn't tell Shirabe how she truly feels towards her

After all what's worse than being told by the person you love that they could not feel the same for who, no, WHAT you are.

But what Kirika really doesn't know is, was Shirabe ever truely asleep during those nights of her kisses.

* * *

**LOCATION: 10PM KIRIKA'S AND SHIRABE BEDROOM**

After kirika and Shirabe had finished their dinner

Shirabe and Kirika had taken their bath together and got into their pajamas. Both of them were in the bedroom. Shirabe was on her table doing her homework

And since it was Friday, Kirika tends to not do her homework until last minute, like literally last minute.

Kirika was on their bed texting to their friend, Kurona who also likes to have fun rather than do their homework.

After a few laughs and jokes, Kirika said goodnight to her friend and Shirabe had finished her homework and joined Kirika in bed, getting ready to sleep.

Kirika had turn off the lights and headed to bed where Kirika laying there waiting for her.

After Kirika got into her sheets, Shirabe her body on top of Kirika, with their legs intertwined.

"Shirabe, is there anything you want to do tomorrow?"

"Why kiri-chan"

"Well uh, I was thinking it would be nice if we went out for a movie or something"

"If it's with you Kiri-chan, I don't mind" Nuzzling into Kirika's neck

"I heard there's a really good romance movie and I thought you would be interested" Kirika scratched her cheek

Not hearing a response Kirika could tell Shirabe was really tired and decided to not pursue the conversation any longer

"Goodnight Shirabe"

" Goodnight Kiri-chan" Shirabe said sleepily

…

After 30minutes, Kirika could feel Shirabe soft breaths

Kirika cupped Shirabe's right cheek with her right hand as her thumb soothing her cheek.

Tilting Shirabe's head up a bit, Kirika leaned down, pressing her lips softly onto Shirabe's lips. The kiss didn't last long as Kirika moved and buried her head into Shirabe's neck and wrapped her arms around Shirabe's body, fallen into a deep sleep.

Shirabe shot her eyes wide open, her face in deep crimson red, you could tell even in the dark.

Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!* Ba-dump!*

Shirabe's heartbeat is going so fast she doesn't know what to do, should she wake Kirika up and ask her about it or wait for her until Kirika's ready to tell her, and that kiss!

Is not like this is first kiss she had known but she can never get used to it. Shirabe waits for Kirika to make the first move everyday hoping that she would confront her feelings with her

Shirabe doesn't know if these feelings that she is feeling now is what she feels for Kirika. She doesn't even know if this is what love feel like.

Trying not to think about it, Shirabe shut her eyes closed and trying to think of something else but Shirabe just couldn't stop thinking how soft her Kiri-chan's lips were.

Eventually Shirabe fell asleep wrapping her arms around Kirika's neck.

* * *

**OK! THAT IS CHAPTER 1 GUYS.**

**I DO HOPE YOU LIKE, AND I HOPE AND ENCOURAGE EVERYONE TO READ AND WRITE MORE ABOUT KIRIKA AND SHIRABE!**

**MAN I LOVE THEM!**

**AND I'LL SEE WHEN I FEEL LIKE WRITING CHAPTER 2 SINCE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF EXAM PERIOD.**

**AND I THINK THE CHAPTERS WILL BE DONE AS DAY BY DAY? IDK.**

**WELL SAYONARA GUYS! GOODBYE** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI THIS IS CHAPTER TWO – YAAYYYY ~~~**

**SO I FINALLY FINISHED MY EXAMS DURING THE WEEK SO NOW I CAN START WRITING AGAIN**

**SO I’LL SAY AGAIN IF ANYONE DON’T REMEMBER THIS IS A KIRIKA AND SHIRABE FANFICTION J**

**ALSO IF YOU DO NOT SUPPORT THEM OR YURI (WHICH MEAN GIRLS LOVE) SHOULD CLOSE THIS SITE, WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE CLOSED IT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

**AHEM***

**ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I HAVE ALSO NOTICE WHEN I PUBLISH THESE CHAPTERS WHEN I REREAD THEM MYSELF AND THERE’S SOME TYPOS SO JUST FIX OR ADD THEM WHEN YOUR READING ALONG AND I APPOLOGIZE IF THERE’S ANY MISTAKES OR TYPOS.**

**AND THOSE WHO WISH OR WANTS TO WRITE A FANFICTION I STRONGLY SUPPORT YOU SHOULD, ITS ALWAYS FUN TO TRY NEW THINGS J**

**THERE’S ONE THING I’LL CHANGE IN THE STORY IS THAT I’LL PUT A NOTE IF IT’S KIRIKA’S OR SHIRABE’S OR ANY OTHER OF THE CHARACTER’S DREAM SO IT’S EASIER TO TELL.**

**OH AND A LITTLE SPOILER NOTE THE OC’s WILL BE FROM OTHER ANIME THOUGH THEY ALL HAVE DIFFERENT ROLES AND THEIR CHARACTER MIGHT BE A BIT DIFFERENT AND LAST NAME MIGHT CHANGE A BIT DEPENDING ON THE SITUATION**  
**AND THERE WILL BE OTHER ANIME REFERENCES, LETS SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT OUT WHAT ANIME REFERENCES I USED ;)**

**ALSO I DECIDED TO USE A DIFFERENT FONT FOR THE PHONE CALLS AND TEXT MESSAGES, JUST TO MAKE IT EASIER**

**ANYWAYS ~ I SHOULD START THE STORY NOW AND NOT DRAG THIS ANY LONGER THAN I SHOULD HAVE =w=“**

***NOTE IT LOOKS LIKE ACHIEVEOFOUROWN.ORG DOESN'T LET ME SHOW THE DIFFERENT FRONTS, SO WHEN YOU READ THIS YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE THE DIFFERENT FRONTS I USED.**

* * *

Normal POV

**LOCATION: 6AM KIRIKA’S AND SHIRABE’S BEDROOM**

**[KIRIKA’S DREAM]**

 

**Kirika walked and walked, everywhere was covered in pitch black, you couldn’t see what was ahead or behind.**

**Than until she stepped on to something that felt like a puddle**

**Kirika looked down, it was blood.**

**Sudden the whole place was covered in blood and dead bodies.**

**Kirika started to panic and feeling scared, with her wide eyes open, she looked down on her hands, they were covered in the same blood**

**She tried to wipe them off, but she couldn’t get any of them off of her.**

**Kirika started to ran as she yelled**

 

_ **“No! This isn’t my fault! I didn’t kill them!”** _

 

**No matter where she ran the dead body was endless, everywhere was covered in blood**

**She ran until she felt her foot stepped onto something like glass, she looked down**

**Kirika can see her reflection in the broken mirror.**

**Kirika can see a half-broken jaw mask with sharp teeth formed on the left side of her face and her right eye… it wasn’t human.**

**What wrong with her right eye you might say? It was covered in black with a red iris and a strange mark, which was formed vertically from the top of her forehead down across her eye to the bottom of her cheek**

**She could see 4 of her Kagunes out that was coloured in Black and Emerald, with sharp ends that had a scythe looking shape, coming from her lower back… some was dripping with blood.**

**Kirika felt really scared she held he head, using both of her hands gripping her hair as if she was loosing control.**

 

_ **“This is all my fault… it’s all my fault….”** _

**“AAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!~~~~****”**  


Kirika shot her eyes open, her sweat heavily dripping from her forehead, breathing heavily.

Covering her eyes with her right palm, she twitch as her right eye ached in a slight pain, as she took deep breaths, calming herself down, removing her hand.

She looked at the ceiling than around the room and recognizes she was in her bedroom. It was all a dream, right?

Kirika could feel shifting in the left side of her bed, she looked down and saw Shirabe was holding on her left arm as she slept peacefully.

Kirika quietly and slowly got out the Shirabe’s grip and got out of her bed, as she walked quietly towards the bathroom.

Kirika looked at the mirror, in her reflection, and touched her right side of her face.

Her eye wasn’t black with a red iris, there were no marks, there was no mask either, and it was normal.

Just a plain normal human looking eye and face.

Looking at her collarbone, Kirika could see her G-VII mark showing as her shirt only covered part of the mark.

Realising the skin colouring was wearing off she would need to buy more of the special spray she uses it to cover.

Luckily Kirika told Shirabe that she got the mark from the ‘fine’ experiment.

Even though it wasn’t true.

And from that day, when Kirika had told Shirabe, she had hated what they had done to Kirika’s body, and leaving a mark on her body.

So every night during bath-time or during bedtime, if they don’t shower together,  
Shirabe would kiss that mark every time to remove the memory of the ‘fine’ experiment.

Kirika blushes at the thought of Shirabe’s kiss.

She sighed, knowing its not good for her thinking on that topic

Kirika got the remaining of the special spray bottle in the cupboard which had very little left and sprayed on her mark.

It blended in with her skin.

Kirika look at the clock in her bathroom, it was 6:15am, and normally Shirabe would wake up at 7am to change and make breakfast in the morning.

Since she had time before Shirabe would wake up.

Kirika changed in to a plain tank top and black sports shorts, getting ready.

Kirika decided to go for a run, to get off what she had dreamt of last night out of her mind.

She headed towards the door and grabbed her keys, iPhone, earphone and some money that slipped in her cover of her phone and headed out.

Quietly closing the door.

* * *

**LOCATION: 7AM KIRIKA’S AND SHIRABE’S BEDROOM**

**[SHIRABE’S DREAM]**

 

**Shirabe and Kirika were both in the living room in their school’s uniform**

**Kirika was shitting on the couch while Shirabe was kneeling on top of Kirika**

**Shirabe seductively smirked slowly grabbing her red tie and pulling it, making Kirika come forward, as Shirabe bends down and capturing those sweet lips**

**Kirika kisses her back, tongues exchanged**

**Shirabe starts to moan, as Kirika’s toungue went into Shirabe’s mouth**  


_**“Nnghmm…**”  
**_  

**Shirabe could fell Kirika’s smirked between those kisses**

**Kirika’s left hand slowly started moving up from her knees up to her thigh and under her skirt while her right hand started undoing Shirabe’s tie and unbuttoning down her shirt**

**Kirika broke their kisses and started to lick and nibble on Shirabe’s ear than kissing down along Shirabe’s jaw to her neck**

**While her right hand started to move up to touch her abdomen slowly moving up to her breast**

**Shirabe couldn’t hold back, she started to moan more and more, as she wrapped her arms loosely around Kirika’s neck**  


_ **“Nnnggghh….”** _

_ **“…Nggghhh Ahhh…. K-Kiri-chan…”** _

**“Kiri-chan… hhmmm…”**  


**Shirabe could feel herself getting excited, as kirika stopped kissing Shirabe’s neck and smirked, kissing Shirabe’s sweet lips again**

**Both of their eyes closed, enjoying their passionate moment with one another**

 

“Nghmmm… Kiri-chan…”

 

Shirabe awakens from her sleep. Remembering her dream, she suddenly felt really embarrassed, her face was in a deep crimson red blush, Shirabe buried herself in her blankets, and she couldn’t believe what she had dreamt of.

 _How embarrassing!_ She thought, doing those kinds of thing with her Kiri-chan.

Though, Shirabe really thought it was nice at the same time, kissing Kirika’s soft sweet lips, it truly made her excited.

Trying to think of something else, Shirabe realizes that Kirika wasn’t in their bed, it was empty in Kirika’s part, leaving Shirabe by herself.

Normally Shirabe would be the first one to waken up first

Shirabe grabbed her phone to check what time, it was 7:05am, and it was still early

Getting off of their bed she walked into the bathroom getting ready, than walking to their living room and than to the kitchen, still there was no Kirika

Since Kirika wasn’t here, Shirabe remembered last night Kirika mentioned about going out to movies today with her.

 _C-could this be a d-date... N-no this is just a normal friends hang out. Right?_ Shirabe thought, she went back to their room and decided to pick something nicer for the day

She could feel herself getting excited and embarrassed from just thinking what might happen during there so called ‘friends hang out’

She ended up wearing a nice pink and white dress that had frills at the end of her dress and choosing pink flats going along with it, she even sprayed a nice floral perfume that suited Kirika’s liking.

Shirabe walked to the kitchen, decided to cook their breakfast before Kirika got back from where ever she went.

Shirabe decided to cook some simple French toast, boiled egg and bacon, along side with it orange juice

And preparing for the table to get ready

* * *

 

**LOCATION: 7AM KIRIKA’S RUN**

Kirika was sweating from her run, as music played through her earphones, she stopped a few second to catch a breath, and looking at her watch she didn’t realize it was 7am already

Shirabe would’ve been awake already

As Kirika decided to head home, on her way, she spotted a flower shop, remembering today she agreed to take her to movies, Kirika thought it was nice to buy her something, plus it could also save her if Shirabe turned out to be angry at her for not being there when she woke up

She walked in the flower shop it was covered with all kinds of flowers, lavender, lilies, roses, sunflowers, etc.

Kirika decided to pick the red roses, not truly understanding what it meant but it was the most prettiest that was in the shop in Kirika’s mind.

She paid for the flowers there was about a dozen of them and decided to walk towards to her apartment.

* * *

 

**LOCATION: 7:30AM KIRIKA’S AND SHIRABE’S APPARTMENT**

Arriving at her apartment Kirika checked her watched, it was 7:30am she wasn’t too late

She unlocked the doors and took off of her running shoes, she could still feel sweat from her run

As she walked into their house, which first connected to their kitchen after the hallway, she could see Shirabe just finish preparing their breakfast.

Walking up to Shirabe

 

“Hmmm~~ Shirabe’s cooking smells so nice~”

 

Shirabe turns around notice Kirika, and also noticing she was holding a lot of roses with her

 

“Mou~ Kiri-chan, all you care about is the food.” she pouted.

“T-that’s not true! I care about you too death!”

 

Kirika walk closer to Shirabe, using her left hand to hold onto her right hand

They both blushed at the contact

_A-Ahh… Shirabe looks so cute right now and that dress! It totally suits her, death!_

“L-look I even got you flowers”

“Thank you. Kiri-chan, you didn’t have to get me anything”

“W-well I thought it would be nice since I agreed to take you out. Plus sorry for leaving earlier without telling you”

“It’s fine, make sure to at least send me a text, so I know where you are at least”

“Sure~” giving Shirabe her brightest smile, Kirika was happy that Shirabe wasn’t mad at her

 

Shirabe decided to give Kirika a hug but got stopped by Kirika

 

“Wait, wait! I’m all sweaty right now from the run I had, I’ll go take a shower first”

 

Shirabe pouts again

Kirika gave the flowers to Shirabe, putting it into her hands and quickly walking off to the bathroom.

But before she entered the bathroom, she turned and to look at Shirabe who had a blush as she looked at the flowers

 

“O-oh and umm… G-good morning Shirabe!” Kirika said nervously

Shirabe looked and smiled “Good morning Kiri-chan

Quickly shutting the doors afterwards

* * *

You could hear the showers were running.

Shirabe decided to get a vase from the cupboard, filling it with water and putting the roses in

Shirabe placed the roses on top of the Kitchen bench and smiled looking at the flowers

_Than does this mean this really is a date? Kiri-chan even got flowers for me. It’s just like those romance books… No, no, no, I’m just over thinking it because of that dream last night. We’re not even together… yet... Shirabe shakes her head and surpasses her blush that was creeping up to her face._

To think Kirika actually got her flowers? What a bold thing to do~

If she wasn’t trying to impress Shirabe, than we really don’t know what she is trying to do.

Shirabe sat on the kitchen chair and decided to wait for Kirika to finish her shower before eating breakfast.

* * *

Kirika had just finished her shower, she put on the clothes, she wore greens shorts, a black t-shirt and a green hoodie jacket on top of it, as well as green vans to go along with her clothes.

Kirika fixed her hair and placed her signature X clip on her hair.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Shirabe on her phone waiting for her.

She approach the table

 

“Gosh, I’m hungry, shall we eat?”

 

Kirika smiled, as she sat on her chair

Shirabe nodded in reply, placing her phone down

They both said “Itadakimasu” and proceeded eating

 

After breakfast, Shirabe was washing the dishes, while Kirika was in their room preparing, getting the stuff that she needed for the day, and also not to forget the 2 ticket movies she bought earlier in the week.

Kirika walked out of their room and into the kitchen than into the hallway.

Shirabe was looking at the mirror, making sure her hair and dress was up to her own expectation

Guess Shirabe was more nervous than she thought

Kirika walked from behind and hugged Shirabe putting her arms around her waist.

 

“You look so pretty in that dress, death… Shall we go?”

Kirika whispered in her ear.

Shirabe blush at the contact she could feel Kirika’s breathe on her ear

Shirabe nodded in reply, not knowing how to comment.

Kirika broke the hug and put her shoes on while Shirabe already had her shoes on, she grabbed her little pink shoulder bag and waited beside the door for Kirika.

They both headed out, as Kirika locked the door with her keys.

* * *

 

**LOCATION: 9:00AM GRAND PLAZA**

They finally arrived after taking the bus to the Grand Plaza. This is where all the fashionable shops, movies theatres, arcades are located.

As the movies didn’t start until 11:30am both of them decided to go for some shopping.

They have been to so many shops it was impossible to count.

As they come across to any fashionable shop, Shirabe and Kirika would try on clothes for each other.

 

“Ne, Kiri-chan do you think I look good in the bikini?”

 

It was a pink two-piece bikini with a cute top with frills and the bottom that had a skirt looking swimwear, as well with heart shapes on it.

 

“D-definitely, death!”

 

Shirabe giggled in her Kiri-chan reaction

As Kirika tried on a swimwear for Shirabe it was also a two-piece, her top was a classic green and black looking and her bottom was a green and black mini-shorts that had a white X mark on the left corner of the shorts.

In Shirabe’s point of view, her Kiri-chan was very handsome.

After choosing what they liked, since summer was only 1 month away, they both decided to buy it and surprise Maria when she comes back.

 

After shopping a little more they stumbled across a lingerie store

Kirika blush by just looking at the store from the outside, by all the pretty and sexy lingerie that was displayed

Feeling a bit to embarrassed she proceeded to continue to walk, but! Only to be held back by Shirabe’s light pull on her jacket.

Shirabe had a light blush on her face, with a straight face, as if it wasn’t affecting her at all

Kirika could see Shirabe pointing towards to the lingerie store

Kirika sighed as she scratched the back of her hair lightly, giving Shirabe an uncertain expression, with that you could tell Kirika was not comfortable going in

 

Sigh~* “All right let’s go in”

 

Kirika gave in, as Shirabe smiled in reply and started to head instead while dragging Kirika behind her

Of course, if Shirabe is doing anything, she is not doing it alone.

 

There were all different types of lingerie, sexy ones, pretty ones, cute ones and also those that look a bit too extreme.

Shirabe was looking at the cute pink one, as she seems to be interested.

The store person decided to talk to her about which one would suit her the best, and which one would show her best features.

Kirika who was embarrassed and tried not to get involved in the conversation

After all when did her sweet innocent Shirabe got into lingerie?

Kirika felt a buzz on her phone, checking what it is.

It was a text, looks like it was from Kurona

 

To:Kirika

Yo Kirika~ Remember that game you wanted to get? Well… Look who got it now ;) MWAHAHAHA! I got it before you! >:D

You totally should come over now, so we can start this game already~ because I will not wait for you ;)  
Kurona.

 

Kirika was shocked what she read just now, if she wasn’t going out with Shirabe, she would be there in a flash. Plus she can’t just ditch Shirabe when she was the one offered her to go out today. Replying her text.

 

To: Kurona 

No way! How could you get the game before me? TT^TT but I can’t come today cause I’m out shopping with Shirabe and we already made plans for movie today. Sorry! Sniff* Sniff* I guess I’ll just have to miss out. L

Kirika

 

Kirika looked back at Shirabe who was still talking to the store person, looks like they already selected a few.

It didn’t took long for Kurona to reply

 

To: Kirika

I see, I see on a ‘date’ are we? ;)

Well hopefully I’m not disturbing your quality time together ;) Wink*

Also don’t worry I won’t start the game without you, how about next Monday? Afterschool? All 4 of us can come to my house.

Kurona~

 

Kirika blushed at what Kurona just said,

A ‘date’, Kirika wouldn’t even have thought of it, it’s not like Shirabe thought this was a date either, right? Kirika glanced at Shirabe.

Kirika quickly replied her.

 

To: Kurona

What are you on about? This isn’t a date! Death!

You have it all wrong! Where have you even seen me with her like that? And after school sounds good.

Kirika

 

A quick reply

 

To: Kirika 

Where? Hello Birdbrain you guys are basically together 24/7, you even live with each other! You guys are sometimes are so close Nadie and I have been wondering when one of you is eventually going to kiss each other.

Plus, well if this isn’t a date, you might as well make this into one right ;) there is always room for it in the cinemas.

Anyways I’m going to go and stop third-wheeling here through text, in case somebody~ is jealous~ ;) See ya.

Kurona.

 

Kirika blushed even more, when Kurona mentioned about making this into date.

Plus its not like Kirika’s feelings were that obvious right?

This is way too much teasing from Kurona all at once.

And who’s jealous? Shirabe? Impossible. As if she felt that way for Kirika.

Kirika sent a quick goodbye text and telling her to stop these ridiculous teasing.

Closing her phone and putting back her phone into her pocket

Kirika turned to see Shirabe, she didn’t realise Shirabe was pouting in front of her and an angry expression.

 

“W-what is it Shirabe?”

 

Shirabe looked really unhappy, as she turned, facing the other direction, as she quickly gave an Hmpf* sound and walked into the change room.

At this point Kirika know that Shirabe is really angry with her it would take a denser person to not know.

Kirika walked near the curtain outside of Shirabe’s changing room.

 

“S-shirabe?”

“What.”

 

Kirika’s eyes widen, as she heard Shirabe answered in a stone cold voice.

Kirika is definitely in trouble here.

 

“D-did I do something wrong?” she asked nervously.

“Why would you think you did something wrong.”

 

Another cold sarcastic voice came through.

Than Kirika thought of something

 

“D-do you need any help with anything? Like your bra or something?”

“Oh my Kiri-chan, is it when I get in the change room than you start paying attention to me? Aye”

“GEH!!!*”

 

That plan did not work out very well for Kirika as she thought.

Sigh~*

Kirika sight in defeat

Trying to make up for an angry Shirabe is harder than she thought.

Though she did not know the reason for that being was because she was so focus on texting, she completely ignored Shirabe when she asked for her opinion.

Sigh~~*

Kirika gave out another sigh, than suddenly she felt her hand being grabbed and got drag into the curtains.

 

“W-well if you going to help me, standing outside isn’t going to help me you know.”

 

Shirabe said as she had a little blush on her cheeks, with an angry expression.

 

“Sh-Shirabe!” Kirika said happily and smiled,

 

Happy that Shirabe wasn’t as mad anymore.

 

“But! If you ignore me again, I’m never talking to you again”

“I ignored you?”

 

Kirika became confused, as this is only processing her mind now.

 

“A-aahh~ sorry Shirabe I must be too intent when I was texting Kurona”

Kirika nervously scratched her cheek.

 

Hmpf!* - Shirabe who felt a ting of jealous

 

“Are you going to help or not?”

“R-right!”

 

Kirika just realised now that Shirabe was already in her underwear, her clothes are already been taken off.

Kirika suddenly felt very embarrassed, as her mind is going crazy as what’s she’s seeing.

_Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death!!!!_

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all, there were smokes coming out of Kirika’s head!

Kirika’s hand was full on shake mode, slowly bring her hand to the back of Shirabe’s bra.

“I-I-I! I can’t do this!” she went out of the curtains, breathing heavily

“Kiri-chan?” as Shirabe peaked her head out of the curtains.

“U-uh-u-uumm… I’ll wait out here after all, you can show me afterwards”

Shirabe nods in reply and went back inside.

 

After she finished changing, Shirabe told Kirika to come inside the changing room.

Kirika could feel her jaw slamming onto the ground.

Just looking at Shirabe, if this was an anime, Kirika would have a waterfall of nosebleed right now.

Shirabe was wearing, beyong what Kirika could imagine. I mean I won’t describe what she’s wearing after all it’s only for Kirika to see.

 

“Y-you look so-so-so sexy”

 

Kirika’s face was a deep red tomato right now.

Too tease her more Shirabe decided to give her a wink.

That was the line. Kirika literally had a light nosebleed coming out of her right nose

Shirabe became the worried but Kirika reassured Shirabe that she was fine.

Even the store person gave first aid treatment to Kirika

 

After a few more tries of the other lingerie, and showed Kirika,

Kirika’s nosebleeds must have been going up against her today.

After Kirika chose which one she thought she liked better on Shirabe, because Shirabe insisted and not wanting to get mad at her.

Shirabe bought it.

Who would’ve knew that Shirabe would actually buy lingerie, and for what purpose?

 

“Sorry, Kiri-chan, because of me, you had so many nosebleed?”

“I-it’s fine, this is nothing compared to being on the battlefield”

“Shall we eat something before the movies?”

Shirabe happily nods in reply, as she clings on to Kirika’s right arm, and with Kirika holding onto both of their bags from shopping on her left arm.

* * *

 

**LOCATION: 11:25AM CINEMAS – GRAND PLAZA**

After eating, they both headed to the cinemas

After giving the tickets in, they both were granted access to the cinemas.

Taking their located seats.

Kirika had chosen the middle seat, where you would have the perfect viewing of the movie.

Seeing Shirabe shivered in the cinemas while the ads played.

 

“Are you cold Shirabe?”

“A bit Kiri-chan”

“Here wear my jacket”

 

As Kirika proceeded to take off her jacket

 

“But Kiri-chan you’ll be cold”

“I’m not that cold, I’ll be fine”

“Fine but if your cold, tell me”

 

Kirika nods in agreement, as Shirabe moved forward a bit, Kirika places her jacket over Shirabe’s shoulders.

As Kirika’s jacket being a bit larger, it was perfect for Shirabe.

As the movies started had started, Shirabe adjust leaning close up to Kirika, as Shirabe would rest her head onto Kirika’s right shoulder.

While holding hands during the movie, making Kirika nervous

_Isn’t this the part where the lover makes a move? W-Wait! What am I thinking, this is all because of that Baka-Kurona! Pay attention to the movie!”_

Eventually Kirika payed attention to movies without nervously breaking down

* * *

 **LOCATION: 1:50PM AFTER MOVIES – GRAND PLAZA**  

After the movies, they walked out of the cinemas

 

“Wasn’t that great! This is one of the best romance movies I ever watched”

“Kiri-chan, this is the only romance movie you have watched”

“Eh? What about the Romeo and Juliet movie?

“That was more towards a tragedy movie.”

“Hmmm… I guess”

“And the others you’ve watched are mostly action and sci-fi movies”

“Yeahhh~ I don’t remember much about it”

 

They continued to walk heading until they saw a park, you could see a big fountain as you walk towards the entrance park, there were children playing and laughing as parent talked in the background, everything was so nice and peaceful.

And right now Kirika wish it would stay like this forever, just this peaceful world and with Shirabe and her herself.

They both settled on a bench.

 

“You want anything to drink Kiri-chan?”

“Hmm… I think I’ll get a grapefruit juice”

“Got it, Kiri-chan wait here okay?”

“Kay”

 

Shirabe walked towards the vending machines where it was located near the other side of the fountain, which the view was JUST blocked by the fountain, preventing Kirika to see the Shirabe in her view.

Kirika leaned back as she starred at the trees, as they gave her shade, it truly feels relaxing. She could literally fall asleep right now.

Than suddenly Kirika heard Shirabe’s voice, in a cold tone.

Shirabe would only use this cold tone to those people she didn’t like. Who ever is bothering Shirabe right now, it literally pissing her off.

Even though she can’t see what’s going on, she knows what is exactly going on.

 

“Ne, Ojou-chan, Are you by yourself?”

“Maybe you can hang out with us instead? We’ll show you something real nice”

“Or even better, we can buy you drinks better than what your holding”

 

The 3 big guys surrounded Shirabe

Shirabe didn’t know what to do, she felt annoyed to be confronted by these type of guy, as they prevent her to escape scared her, and facing noise was a different case.

Its not like she can transform into her symphogear, or else her identity be discovered.

Shirabe tried to show best cold glare, as she answer in a cold tone

 

“If you don’t mind, I have a friend waiting for me

 

Trying to leave again but blocked by one of the tall big guys.

 

“No need to be so cold Ojou-chan, even better you can invite your friend too~”

Shirabe glared at him.

 

As they start the approach her even more.

Shirabe felt like she ran out of the choices, one of them even grabbed her arm, causing her pain, making her letting go of the drinks she held in her arm.

Than suddenly the guy who was holding her was knocked into the fountain, letting go of Shirabe’s hand in progress.

If this could be play in slow motion, you could see the guy’s teeth shattering outside of his jaw.

But all Shirabe saw was Kirika jumped in, kicking the guy into the fountain with both of her feat in his face.

Landing on the ground, Kirika stands in front of Shirabe in a protective mode.

 

“Hey Kid! This is a private party…”

 

As the second guy lungs forward as he’s about a swing a punch her

 

“…And your not invited!”

“Kiri-chan!”

Sigh*~

 

Kirika sighs as she scratches the back of her hair, looking at the guy who is about to attack her, as if he was the most retarded person on the planet.

But to an outsider it looks like Kirika was the weak one, as the second guy was double her size.

When the second guy lung the punch towards Kirika’s face, Kirika dodge the punch, going sideways, than knocking him into the stomach with her knee, causing him intense pain.

The guy falls down, groaning as he place a hand over his stomach.

Getting up again, trying to punch her again, Kirika dodged, than knocking him onto the vending machine, as he lost conscious.

The last guy who was standing, smiling and observing all Kirika’s moves that she made on his buddies.

 

“Your not bad kiddo”

 

He takes a step.

 

“But I don’t think you have the ability to stop this”

 

He brought out his right hand. In his hand fire started appearing in his palm.

 

“You… You’re an esper”

“Oh~ So you know what I am, I’m guessing supernatural powers aren’t new to you” he smiled.

 

He took two more steps closer

 

“And here thought, I could come here to terrorise this place, a place where people didn’t know the existence of espers”

 

He continued

 

“After all, the percentage of people where the existence of espers doesn’t exits, in places like these are extreme low, like below 5%, especially when I’m a level 4, its hard to stop me” he grinned.

 

He continued as if he was having fun elaborating what he was talking about.

 

“But I can’t have you here, stopping me now. You probably know the existence of espers but that doesn’t make you one~” he grinned again

 

Kirika stayed quiet.

As Shirabe stood by the side watching them, its not like they can both use their symphogear with other people watching on the sidelines.

What even made Shirabe more confused is that, not understanding this whole espers and supernatural power thing they’re talking about.

 

Kirika glared at that person.

_There is no need for me to use it, as long I can knock him out before something worse happens_

 

“Well~ I think it’s about time to get rid of you, after all you hurt my boys pretty bad. I think it’s a little payback” he grinned even wider

 

The fire in his palm grew bigger.

 

“My esper ability is Fire Lancer, and it gives me the ability to make my fire balls go in every directions I want”

 

Than suddenly 4 big fire balls grew in mid air, they all headed Kirika’s direction, as she started to run, the fireball miss, more fireballs were created as Kirika continue to run avoiding being hit.

She closes in on him, trying to land a kick on him, but blocked by his arm.

He held out his hand shooting the fireball directly at Kirika,

Kirika blocked his attack with her arm, as they burned intense pain

 

“Gyaa!”

“Kiri-chan!” Shirabe yelled

“Hey kid, your tricks doesn’t work with me you know~”

 

Shirabe tries to attempt to run towards Kirika but stopped by her words

“Stay back Shirabe! I’m fine I can handle this, like I said I’ll protect you” Kirika showing Shirabe her signature grin.

 

At this point Shirabe was feeling like a burden to Kirika as she could only stay there and watch her Kiri-chan fight.

Just like that time during GX…

Facing back to the opponent, Kirika gritted her teeth.

Kirika is struggling dealing with the esper in front of her, even if she transformed into her symphogear, it doesn’t garentee that it will defeat him.

Even worse, it could make her weaker.

 

“Oi kiddo! You can’t just keep running” he grinned showing stepping closer towards her.

“If you keep running, I’ll get bored you know, I might even attack your little friend here instead” as he pointed towards Shirabe

 

Before she could register. The guy already fired one of his fireball towards Shirabe.

 

“Shirabe!”

 

Kirika ran towards Shirabe

Stepping in front of her

 

“Kiri-chan, you’ll get hurt, if you try to stop that! Please! I don’t want you to get hurt!” Shirabe yelled as she had tears falling out of her eyes.

“Than that leaves me no choice” Kirika grinned with a sweat-drop.

 

Kirika really had no choice at this point, it was either to win this battle or fail protecting Shirabe and Kirika never breaks her promises with Shirabe when she promised her that she’d always protect her.

Kirika held out hand as a big scythe was starting to form out of carbon on her hand, it was colour in black charcoal, and the scythe that was made out of Carbon, turning it into a hard diamond, the hardest mineral on earth that can cut any object.

Shirabe eyes widen, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

Kirika was able to use her scythe, without her symphogear, but is it same scythe?

Kirika than swung her scythe towards the fireball.

The cut the scythe made destroyed the fireball.

 

“Impossible!” the fire esper gritted his teeth.

“You’re also an esper?” he commented, he didn’t know what level she was, this could give her an advantage over him.

“Who never said I wasn’t. Though unlike you there are consequences for me”

 

As Kirika hanged the scythe on her should

She than turn to Shirabe

 

“Are you okey Shirabe?”

 

Shirabe nods in reply, confirming she was fine

 

“You know, normally I was planning to finish you without using any of my any abilities. But! You’ve crossed the line! Those who try to hurt Shirabe won’t have a very nice ending”

“You hid your abilities! Were you trying to make a fool out of me!” he became frustrated.

“Oh no, nothing like that, I just didn’t I needed to waste my time on such a low level esper” Kirika replied in a bored expression

 

The guy grew even angrier, as his fireball grew bigger and became hotter than it was before

He charge towards Kirika, and continuously firing his fireballs towards Kirika

Kirika dodge the fireball and cutting them.

When Kirika got close to him, she swung the scythe at him, as it made him flew towards the tree, causing the tree to fall as an impact and causing him an intense pain.

She than put the tip of the scythe near his neck, any closer could easier end his life

 

“I-I-I! I g-give u-u-u-up!”

“Please don’t hurt me!” he begged, he began shaking.

Sigh*~

 

Kirika sighed in response

But for now, Kirika don’t even know what to do with this person, it not like she can hand him over to the police or just ship him back to the Academy City for him to go to an esper’s jail.

And it’s not like espers were kept only inside of Academy City, there other… places too…

Not long after, people in red cloaks appeared, you couldn’t even make out their faces, all they had was a logo ‘RR’ on the back of their cloaks

As there were in a group of 5 only one approached towards Kirika and the Level 4 Esper, while the rest stayed behind.

 

“Heh! Should’ve known, if anything goes wrong, you guys ALWAYS appear out of no where” The level 4 esper spoke as Kirika gritted her teeth, seeing the red cloak person approached them.

“ **Well, I’ll leave the rest to you”** Kirika spoke in English whispering

 

Kirika’s scythe disappeared like dust.

Just when Kirika was about to walk away, she heard the red cloak person whispered back

 

 **“You know very well of the consequences when using your abilities, I hope you have your own methods dealing with it and I’m sure your deity will not be very happy”** the person whispered in English

 

Kirika continued walking as if it didn’t affect her at all

Now that she’s standing in front of Shirabe.

Shirabe had an expression that showed her mixed of motions she didn’t know which one she should express, worriedness? Relief? Anger? And confusion overall

 

“Shall we go? Shirabe” Kirika smiled as if the whole thing that just happened didn’t happen at all.

 

When Shirabe turn to look where the red cloak people and the level 4 esper were before, they were no longer there and the whole area, where parts were destroyed were all fixed, not even within a second.

 

“Wait Kiri-chan! What was all that about!”

“I’ll tell you later but not here”

 

Kirika grabbed Shirabe’s hand and leading her towards the bus stop.

On the way to the bus stop Kirika was starting to feel pain in her right eye, not very intense but still painful.

On the bus on the way to their home, all Kirika could think about while trying to control her face expressions.

_What am I going to do! She not only knows I’m an esper, Shirabe also saw me using my abilities! GAAAHHHH!~ How am I going to explain this to her! I bet she’s expecting a full explanation when we get home!_

* * *

**LOCATION: 5PM KIRIKA’S AND SHIRABE’S APPARTMENT**  

Kirika and Shirabe both walk towards the living room, with Kirika slowly walking behind.

Shirabe shits down on the couch and Kirika sat on the table facing Shirabe.

They both stayed quiet for about at least 5 min staring into each other

Than Kirika decided to break the silence.

 

“About what happened in the par-” Kirika was cut off as Shirabe yelled

“Don’t you ever do that again!”

“You know how worried I was! I though Kiri-chan was going to die!”

“EH!”

 

Kirika was shocked at Shirabe sudden reaction

Than Kirika saw a tears falling from her eyes.

What Kirika hates most, is seeing Shirabe cry, and even worst she was the one who made her cry.

Kirika embraced Shirabe.

 

“I’m sorry Shirabe… please don’t cry”

Shirabe nods in reply as she wipes her tears.

Kirika broke the hug.

Now that Shirabe had calmed down.

 

“Kirik-chan you got a lot of explaining to do”

“Yeah I know. Why don’t you ask the questions, and I’ll see what I can answer you”

 

Shirabe agreed, seeing it’s only fair and Kirika didn’t want to say more than she should, so this would be safer.

 

“First I want to know is… Kiri-chan, what he mean you’re also an esper?”

“Aaahh~ that, well you see, in this world, there is not only noise and symphogear users, there are many things that exists in this world, and for one of them are espers.”

 

Kirika continued.

 

“Espers are people who can use supernatural powers, but not just any supernatural powers, there are different types and particular ones.”

“Than why did he say he was a level 4?”

“Well like I said espers are people who can use a particular supernatural powers, but each person’s power has a level determining how powerful they are, the higher they reach in their level, the stronger they become using that ability. It allows the user to reach it’s full potential, acquiring all the knowledge of their ability, these are usually seen through how hard a person trains or if they’re lucky, born on that level. But for some people reaching a higher level than their current one could take years while others could only take a couple of months”

 

Shirabe nods as she absorbs all the information.

 

“Who were those people in red cloak, you seem to know them?”

“We call them ‘Red Raven’, how do I explain this? Let’s just say… they are people who clean up messes, they ensure that the powers are balanced, so there won’t be corruption, just like today but it seems they were a bit late, in other words, they keep order for the higher ups, those who are with greater power.”

“Than what is your ability Kiri-chan”

“Uhh… mine? My ability is called ‘Carbon Manipulation’ allows me to manipulate carbon dioxide, I can change the carbon atoms that are in the atmosphere, turning them into anything I want, like for example how I used it to create my scythe today. The good thing about carbon it can become a hard mineral like diamond, which can cut any objects. If you were wondering my level would be at least a 7”

“At least?”

“Well the thing is, there are system that can help measure how strong your ability is and determine what level you are, last time I a tested was a level 7 but I haven’t gone back for a long time to test it.”

“How come?”

“That’s not something I want to elaborate, maybe next time” Kirika gave a warm smile.

“I see” Shirabe replied decided to no press any further.

 

After a few moments of quietness

 

“But do me a favour Shirabe…”

“Hmm…?”

“Please don’t tell anyone, even Maria, our friends, the headquarters or even our senpais.”

Shirabe not knowing why, she didn’t want to press forward, but agreed anyway, keeping this secret for Kirika.

 

“Oh! One last thing, what did you mean you’ll have consequences?” Shirabe become worried.

“Aaaahhh that~ Well you see, unlike any other espers, I’m a little special [because I’m a hybrid Kirika added in her mind] that I would have consequences, like for example, I use a type of fluid that allows me to use my abilities, and when I use up all these fluids, we start to slowly loose control of our element. But don’t worry I still have plenty, I think? And also in my case where people who are special like me would have a deity watching over us, they are the one who granted us with these abilities.”

“I’m so going to be lectured by mine…” Kirika thought out load as sweet drops

 

Shirabe become confused as Kirika mentioned about fluids? What fluids?

 

“What do you mean fluids?”

“I-Its a person life energy, though our scientist tried creating them, they don’t turn out to be as successful, but it works in a way…”

“I-is there anything I can help to help you get this fluid?”

“Well there is one way… but…”

“But?”

“It’s nothing” Kirika wave in defence, as she became embarrassed thinking about the method of how fluids are transferred.

“Tell me!” Shirabe stares Kirika straight into her eye

Ssssttttaaaarrrr~~****

“W-well. The only way is to umm... exchange u-uumm… to get these life energy is by to exchange with a another person by k-k-k-k-k-kissing~”

 

Kirika shut her eyes tight as she could feel her face exploding form embarrassment.

Shirabe also blushes from what she heard, did she hear right?

The awkward silence continues as, Shirabe decided to mention ‘IT’, its now or never.

Shirabe does her best straight face as possible

 

“Kiri-chan, didn’t you already kissed me during night time?”

 

Kirika eyes snaps open now facing Shirabe, as if she was caught red handed.

 

“Y-y-you was awake!?”

“Of course, did you really think I wouldn’t be woken up by that?”

“GAAHHH!!~” Kirika could feel herself literally die right now.

“T-than do you hate me now Shirabe?” feeling a little down, after this means Shirabe could hate her forever.

“N-no” Shirabe whispered quietly with a light blush on her cheek as she turns to face away.

 

Kirika head peaks up, now facing Shirabe.

Shirae slowly turns her head facing Kirika again.

 

“U-um, Kiri-chan, so k-kissing you would help replenish your energy?”

“Y-yeah w-w-why?”

 

Shirabe leans up to Kirika, wrapping her arms loosing around her Kiri-chan’s neck than slowly pressing her lips onto Kirika’s lips.

After a moment

Shirabe breaks the kiss, sitting back down on the couch, facing Kirika.

Shirabe could feel her face on fire, as if she’s having a fever right now.

Kirika only just registered what just happened

She panicked

 

“S-Shi-Shi-Shirabe!!!”

She stood up too rapidly, making her trip, falling on top of Shirabe.

 

“Ow ow ow~~”

“Are you okay Kiri-chan?”

“Y-yeah”

 

Now facing Shirabe, Kirika only realise how close they were, their body pressed up against each other, suddenly Kirika could feel something had snapped in her.

Kirika didn’t know what had come onto her.

Kirika, slowly brought her right hand soothing Shirabe’s cheek, she slowly leaned down capturing those sweet lips, as she closed her eyes.

Shirabe, didn’t reject the kiss either, nor try to push her away, closing her eyes, enjoying the moment.

It was just like her dream from last night.

Kirika suddenly felt the urge of lust in her.

She brought her left hand feeling from her knee up to thigh under her skirt.

As Kirika licked the bottom of Shirabe’s lips, asking for entrance.

Shirabe open her mouth as she moaned.

 

“Nnngggaaaa~…..”

 

Kirika slipped her tongue in Shirabe’s mouth, Kirika could fell herself this getting excited at every moment as Shirabe started to moan and calling her name, as Kirika went down to kissing her neck, than down to her collarbone.

 

“Nngghhmmm….. K-kiri-chan…”

 

Everything was becoming more intimate Kirika began to unzip the back of Shirabe’s dress.

Just when thing was about to get more intense Shriabe’s phone starts ringing.

They both got startled, at the sound of her ringtone.

They stopped immediately.

Kirika realized what she was doing, as her right hand on Shirabe’s chest, and her left hand on her thigh under Shirabe’s skirt, pulling her panties down her thigh

Kirika immediately retreated her hand.

They both blush deeply.

Kirika got off of Shirabe, and immediately apologized

As Shirabe held onto her dress, covering herself, as answer her phone, it was from Maria.

Man, talk about bad timing.

Kirika, immediately walked to the bedroom closing the door behind her.

We all can guess that Kirika must be panicking her brains out at the moment.

 

“H-hello Maria”

“Hi Shirabe, is Kirika with you?”

“Uh, not right now, she’s kind of busy at the moment.”

“Oh well that’s alright. I wanted to call to check up if everything was going alright”

“Everything is fine Maria.”

“That’s good, I just want you guys know that I will be back in 1 month, looks like they cancelled half of the tour due to circumstances.”

“I see”

“Is there something wrong?”

“N-no, why do you ask?”

“Well you sound a bit shaken up.”

“Ah well, I was just too intense in my books that’s all”

“Hmm… alright, well don’t read too much, Kirika would feel lonely”

“Okay”

“Well I got to go now, Tsubasa is waiting for me”

“Okay, have a nice day”

“Love you Shirabe”

“Love you too, Maria”

 

Shirabe, hanged up her phone.

She never felt so exhausted from answer her phone, after placing her phone on the table.

Shirabe, felt so embarrassed about what just happened with her and Kirika.

Shirabe doesn’t know how should she face Kirika, and this blush just wouldn’t go away.

Shirabe put her dress back on properly, fixing the bottom the part of her dress.

If Shirabe were to think about it, I mean they almost went all the way with each other if Maria hadn’t called.

Shirabe decided that it would be best not to bother Kirika at the moment, as she also feel herself not being her usual self.

Shirabe headed towards the bathroom to take shower and relaxing bath, hopefully it would give her an idea how to confront Kirika.

* * *

Mean while in the bedroom

Kirika was pacing around the room non-stop and panicking at the same time

 

_WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE!_

_How the heck am I going to confront Shirabe! Ever though have those nice~ soft~ skin~ were on my lips~ No! I shouldn’t be thinking about this at the moment! I need a plan!_

_………………….._

_I’ll just say, that this was all just to help replenish my energy… that right! If I say that than there wouldn’t be any awkwardness between us and we can just go back to the way before._

_But than she also knew about me kissing her at night, what am I going to say?_

_I could just say, it was also to help me replenish my energy as I felt it was running out. BUT! I’m going to miss Shirabe’s lips! GYYAAAHHHH!! Why is this so hard!!_

 

Kirika continues to panic in her mind, sitting on her bed, she lies down facing the ceiling.

 

_I rather protect our friendship together than let this destroy our relationship… if by saying all these kissing had no meaning and it was just to replenish my energy… I could still be able to protect her, the only problem is…_

 

Kirika started to sweat as she realised what she did.

 

_During that intimate time, I accidently marked her…_

 

Kirika now had her hands in her hair, with her eyes shut tightly.

Marking Shirabe would mean to show people who were special like Kirika that Shirabe belongs to Kirika, meaning no one is allowed to lay a finger on her.

Kirika sat up, looking determined.

 

_It’s decided I’ll just say this was all just to replenish my energy and it’s not like she’ll realise the mark anyway~_

 

Kirika finally found her solution, as she felt a bit more relieved with the plan she has in mind.

Kirika exited their bedroom.

* * *

Shirabe just finished her bath time, as she looked into the mirror, she realised there was Roman numeral ‘VII’ under her collarbone where Kirika also has her mark.

_When did this mark get here? It’s looks almost exactly like Kiri-chan’s mark but there’s no ‘G’…_

Shirabe decided to leave it and figure it out later, she put her pink dress pyjamas on, though it doesn’t quiet cover the mark and headed out the door.

* * *

As Shirabe exited the bathroom, Kirika also exited the bedroom at the same

They’re eyes connected and both looked at the opposite direction.

Looks like both of them, still wasn’t over what happened in the living room.

Kirika decided to break the silence, she looked at Shirabe

Than she spotted on Shriabe’s under her collarbone, it was visible!

_GYAH! How could I forget the mark could be visible and it reflected my mark too! Maybe I should tell her about it…_

Kirika payed focus attention to Shirabe

 

“Umm… do you want to order pizza today? I mean it is quiet late”

 

Looking at the clock it was almost 8pm

Shriabe agreed.

 

“Great, I’ll order online…” Kirika said awkwardly.

 

She headed towards the living room, where she left her laptop last night, as Shirabe followed behind.

 

The both sat down on the ground next to each other, as the table was in front with Kirika’s laptop on top of it.

Scrolling through the pizza options, as they both look at what’s available

 

“What do you feel like Shirabe?”

“I think I feel like the seafood pizza”

“Than I’ll order 1 big bottle of coke, garlic bread and seafood pizza”

 

Kirika typed in all the information of their address and selected their food.

Selecting to pay cash on delivery. The order was processed giving the estimate around 30min.

Kirika decided to turn on the TV hopefully that would decrease the tension.

 

“So… umm… is there anything particular you want to watch?”

“Not really”

 

Shirabe not talking much didn’t really help either

 

“Oh yeah, Kurona mention about heading to her place after school on Monday, want to go?”

“Sounds great” shirabe smiled.

 

Kirika settled on some random anime that was playing on TV.

 

“So… about befor-“

 

Just when Kirika was about to discuss what happened, the doorbell rung.

Looks like their pizza arrived

 

“I’ll go get it”

 

Shirabe got up. Heading towards the door to get the pizza.

Leaving Kirika hanging her head in disappointment.

_Come on Kirika get it together! If you don’t do this, it won’t be normal again! But than… do I want it all to be back to the way it was before? It had always felt something was missing…_

Kirika thoughts were interrupted as Shirabe came back with the pizza in her hand.

Kirika went to the kitchen and came back with cups in her hand for the drink.

The both settled down, selected a random movie that was on TV and proceeded eat…

 

After the meal

Kirika help cleaned up the mess

They both sat back down on the ground leaning up against the couch, as Shirabe was half leaning on Kirika

 

“That was so good~ Death.”

“It was”

 

Kirika just realised during the whole time, she was so focused on the meal, she totally forgot about mentioning ‘it’. Might as well to do it now, to get it over and done with.

Kirika gulped, trying to look as confident

 

“Ne, Shirabe…”

“Hmmm…”

“About what happened earlier…”

 

Kirika took another gulped

Shirabe sat up and looking at Kirika

 

“Too be honest I didn’t know what got into me… so… why don’t we just forget all of this…?”

 

Shirabe definitely feel a bit irritated right now

 

“You can’t just suddenly tell me to forget what happened”

“I know, but I’m sure the reason why I did those THINGS was just to help me replenish my life energy.”

“And now I have, I think it’s best if things go back the way it was before…”

 

As Kirika looked away…

Shirabe frowned at what Kirika just said

 

“Fine, if that was you really want” Shirabe said in a slight cold tone

 

This made Kirika shaken up a bit looking back at Shirabe

Shirabe continued

 

“But don’t make such excuses just because you don’t know how to face your own feelings.”

“…Right”

 

After a few more moments, which almost forgot

 

“About that mark…”

 

Kirika pointed at the mark that was on Shirabe’s collarbone

 

“Ah this… I don’t know how it got there. I only realised it when I finished showering.”

“A-about that…” Kirika spoke nervously looking away as she put her hand behind her head.

“T-That actually my fault”

“Your fault?”

“During our moment… it looks like I accidently marked… y-you… …I-it means that you’re m-my p-partner…”

 

Shirabe blushed at what Kirika just said.

Her partner! Does that mean something like a soul mate?

Shirabe tried to remain quiet, she could feel herself a smile creeping up her face, was she actually happy about this?

 

“I-I see… w-what to you mean by partner…?”

“L-like as in… y-you b-b-belong to m-me”

 

Kirika could feel her face exploding right now.

Shirabe’s blush had reddened

_B-belong to her! T-To Kiri-chan! Kyyaaa~ why suddenly I feel excited, but she doesn’t feel that way for me… she just said she wanted to forget about this…_

Shirabe felt a slight disappointment again.

 

“W-what’s wrong Shirabe?”

“If you wanted to forget about this, does that mean Kiri-chan doesn’t want to be my partner?”

“W-w-what! Of course I do!”

“Than why would you want to forget what just happened!”

 

Kirika felt like she just snapped at bit a Shirabe as she screamed

 

“Because I promise to protect you!”

 

A slight tear appeared in Kirika’s eyes.

 

“Than… can’t you just protect me and care for me at the same time”

“I-I don’t know…”

 

Kirika covered her face with both of her hands.

Shirabe went to hug her Kiri-chan.

They stayed in that moment until Kirika calmed down.

 

“What about those kisses at night…?”

“I only kissed you to replenish my energy… …I-it didn’t have any meaning”

 

Kirika looked away feeling down, knowing these words could hurt her.

Shirabe felt her heart break at this point.

_So Kiri-chan really don’t feel that way for me…_

 

“But you’ll always be important to me!”

 

Kirika exclaimed she hugged Shirabe.

Shirabe didn’t reply Kirika, only a light blush appeared on her cheeks, through the contact.

After they broke the hug

The started at each other

“Pff!” they cracked up

Than they just started laughing.

Seems like the tension between them had finally calmed down.

They both enjoyed each other company for the rest of the night.

* * *

**LOCATION: 11:30PM SHIRABE’S AND KIRIKA’S BEDROOM**

After they turned off the lights and settled in their bed.

Kirika embraced Shirabe from behind, as her arms wrapped around Shirabe’s waist.

Snuggling up against Shirabe’s neck

 

“You smell so nice Shirabe”

“Geez Kiri-chan”

“You’re the most precious friend I ever have”

“Friend you say…” Shirabe muttered, in a small voice, Kirika couldn’t hear.

 

To be honest, Shirabe felt a thing of disappointment when her Kiri-chan mentioned ‘friend’. What was she hopping? Her lover? And had those kisses really meant nothing? To her, it felt like something…

 

“I feel tired, good night Shirabe”

 

Kirika kissed on the side of Shirabe’s forehead

 

“Good night Kiri-chan”

 

Shirabe also feeling tired. They both fell both into deep slumber.

* * *

 

**AND THAT IS ALL MAN!!! THIS CAPTER IS SO LONG!~~ 26 PAGES! I DID NOT EXPECT TO WRITE THIS LONG AT ALL, I WAS WONDERING WHEN THIS CHAPTER WOULD END.**

**ANYWAYS I’LL WRITE CHAPTER 3 WHEN I HAVE TIME.**

**WELL I COULD HAVE JUST PUT THEM BOTH TOGETHER ALREADY BUT THAT WILL DESTROY THE FUN OF THE STORY~ ;)**

**MWHAHAHAHA!!! ~ YES I AM EVIL, AS YOU MIGHT SAY ;)**

**AND FOR THE LINGERIE PART, WHATEVER SHIRABE’S WEARING FOR KIRIKA I’LL LEAVE UP TO YOU FOR YOUR IMAGINATIONS~**

**THAT’S IT FOR NOW I’L SEE YOU LATER ~~ :D**


End file.
